<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Du bist meine Jagdbeute by tojund_for_us</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106947">Du bist meine Jagdbeute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us'>tojund_for_us</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>T-34 (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Scene, Anya is DOOM, F/M, One-Sided Attraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>„Sagte ich es doch“, meint er und seine Zähne blitzen „Du bist meine Jagdbeute, Anya.“</p>
<p>Anya goes into Jäger's room to steal the maps. Unfortunately it's not Thielicke who comes in after her to find her in the unmade bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anya Yartseva/ Klaus Jäger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Du bist meine Jagdbeute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eigentlich dumm von dem Standartenführer, denkt sich Anya als sie zielstrebig die Treppen hinaufläuft, ihr diesen Schlüssel zu geben. Der Standartenführer hat sie als seine Hausfrau ausgewählt und sie dadurch vor der körperlich schwereren Arbeit verschont, aber in den letzten Tagen wünscht sie sich fast, dahin zurückversetzt zu werden. Oder zu einem anderen hochrangigen Soldat, der sie keines Blickes würdigt und sie nur für das Nötigste anspricht.</p>
<p>Jägers Blicke hatte sie schon früh bemerkt und immer geflissentlich ignoriert, aber die Aufforderung zur Heirat – auf die Bezeichnung „Antrag“ hatte das keine Berechtigung – ist alles andere als missverständlich.</p>
<p><em>Frau Jäger</em>. Die Stimme klingt hässlich und drohend verzerrt in ihrem Gedächtnis nach. Eine halbe Woche ist seitdem vergangen und die einzige Rettung vor diesem Schicksal ist eine Gruppe von vier Männern in einem erbeuteten Panzer.</p>
<p>Anya umgreift den Schlüssel in ihrer Tasche fester, umrundet die letzte Kurve und steht vor der großen Eichentür. Ihre Finger zittern leicht als sie sich mit einem schnellen Rundumblick vergewissert, dass sie alleine auf dem Gang ist, bevor sie den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckt und sich Eintritt in Jägers Quartier verschafft.</p>
<p>Pfeifenrauch hängt noch immer von der letzten Nacht kühl und schwer in dem Raum und wäre sich Anya ihrer Flucht sicherer würde sie nun ein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk machen, die Vorhänge öffnen, lüften, fegen, das ungemachte Bett wieder richten und vielleicht sogar schadenfroh ihr Kopftuch auf das Kissen legen. Oh, was für eine unbändige Wut Jäger bekommen würde! Oder wäre es ihm egal? Nein, egal wäre es ihm nicht. Und er wäre mehr als nur zornig darüber bei dem Gedanken, dass ihm seine tolle Jagdbeute entwischt war.</p>
<p>Anya grinst bei dem Gedanken schadenfroh in sich hinein und wendet sich dem Schreibtisch zu. Das rechte Türchen lässt sich schnell mit einem Schlüsselchen öffnen, das Jäger wie schon oft unvorsichtig auf seinem Schreibtisch herumliegen lassen hat.</p>
<p>Eigentlich dumm von dem Standartenführer, denkt sich Anya als sie die Ledermappe mit den Landkarten herauszieht. Auf der einen sind kleine violette Kreuze rund um das Lager gezeichnet, die andere zeigt ganz Deutschland. Anya will gerade nach den beiden Karten greifen, als sie draußen auf dem Korridor Schritte widerhallen hört. Schritte, die näherkommen. Mit laut klopfendem Herzen schnappt sich Anya rasch die Landkarte Deutschlands und sucht den Raum schon wild nach einem Versteck ab, während ihre Hände die Ledermappe wieder in ihr Fach stopfen, das Türchen zuschlagen und das Schlüsselchen wegschnappen. Soll bloß niemand das Schlüsselchen und das offene Türchen sehen!</p>
<p>Als die Schritte schon fast an der Tür sind hat Anya immer noch kein Versteck gefunden und ihr wird mit einem Blick auf das Bett bewusst, was sie tun muss. Der Gedanke dreht ihr den Magen um, aber mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und zittrigen Fingern hängt sie ihre Jacke an den Bettpfosten und knöpft sich Ihr Oberteil auf, um es sich ein Stück herunterziehen zu können. So krabbelt sie schnell in das Bett und ist einen Moment froh darum, dass es noch nicht gemacht wurde. So muss sie wenigstens darin keine Zeit vergeuden, das Bett so aussehen zu lassen als hätte sie tatsächlich die Nacht darin verbracht. Schnell zieht sie sich die Deck bis unter die Achsel und schlingt sie vorne eng um ihre Brust. Wer auch immer da hereinkommt soll zwar denken, dass sie nackt ist, aber nicht unbedingt mehr sehen als nötig ist.</p>
<p>Die Bettdecke riecht nach Schweiß und Pfeifenrauch. Der Geruch hat etwas so ungemein Männliches an sich, etwas, das so sehr <em>Jäger</em> schreit, dass Anya die Decke am Liebsten angeekelt von sich stoßen würde. Aber sie bleibt still liegen, die Augen geschlossen und den Atem gezwungen langsam und tief.</p>
<p>Die Schritte bleiben an der Türe stehen, ein verwundertes Brummen ist zu hören und Aya erinnert sich schmerzhaft daran, dass diese Türe auch nicht mehr abgeschlossen war. Da kommen die Schritte aber schon weiter in den Raum, schwer und unheilvoll, und Anya presst die Augen noch ein bisschen mehr zusammen. Wer auch immer der Soldat ist, hoffentlich verschwindet er bald wieder! Und hoffentlich kommt er auf keine dummen Gedanken, kommt da ein leiserer Gedanke, den Anya sofort wieder wegschiebt.</p>
<p>Die Schritte verstummen plötzlich und ein scharfes Einatmen ist zu hören. Anya wurde in Jägers Bett gesehen. Jetzt muss sie nur noch warten, dass der Soldat tut warum er hier ist und dann wieder verschwindet, damit sie sich heimlich davonstehlen kann.</p>
<p>Aber einen Haken gibt es an der Sache: die Schritte kommen langsam näher, verstummen und die Matratze neigt sich ein wenig. Anya kann sich gerade noch rechtzeitig davon abhalten, die Augen aufzureißen, ihre gesamte Deckung aufzuwerfen und zu fliehen.</p>
<p>Eine raue Hand kommt sanft hoch, fährt Anya vorsichtig durch die Haare und kommt über ihrem Nacken schwebend zum Stehen.</p>
<p>„Anya“ Es ist Jäger selbst. Die Stimme flüsternd und sanft, ja liebevoll, wenn dieser Mann zu so etwas je fähig wäre. Anya zwingt sich dazu liegen zu bleiben.</p>
<p>Aber plötzlich packt die Hand sie grob an den Haaren im Nacken und sie kann nicht anders als mit einem lauten Keuchen die Augen aufzureißen. Jägers blaue Augen sind kalt wie zugefrorener Stahl und die weißen Zähne sind drohend blitzend gebleckt.</p>
<p>„Ich weiß, dass Sie wach sind!“, faucht er und lehnt sich so weit vor, dass Anya seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange spüren kann.</p>
<p>„H-Herr Standartenführer!“, keucht sie und ringt nach Worten. Was soll sie jetzt nur sagen? Wie soll sie sich hier nur wieder herausreden? Immerhin scheint er die Landkarte noch nicht entdeckt zu haben.</p>
<p>„E-es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…“, stammelt sie einen Moment ehe sie sich fängt, hart schluckt, einmal tief Luft holt und zur ersten Lüge ansetzt, die ihr gerade einfällt „I-ich wollte Sie überraschen, Herr Standartenführer, da ich mich entschieden habe, I-Ihr gütiges Angebot anzun-nehmen.“</p>
<p>Jägers Hand lockert sich Augenblicklich in ihren Haaren und sie sinkt mit einem klitzekleinen erleichterten Seufzer ein Stück in das Kissen zurück. Die blauen Augen sind auf einmal weniger wie Stahl, mehr wie ein See im Frühling, noch immer viel zu kalt für Anyas Geschmack aber längst nicht mehr so frostig. Er sieht überrascht aus, stellt da Anya fest, als hätte er felsenfest geglaubt eine Zurückweisung zu erhalten.</p>
<p>Eigentlich dumm von dem Standartenführer, denkt sich Anya als sie sich wieder ein Stückchen hochstemmt, um mit ihrer freien Hand Jägers Wange zu berühren als sei er ein wildes Tier, sanft und beruhigend, aber jeden Moment bereit, die Hand zurückzuziehen und vor bissigen Zähnen zu schützen. Und naive von ihm zu glauben dass sie nicht in der Not auch die übelsten Tricks anwenden kann, die eine Frau nur hat.</p>
<p>„Ich habe meinen Fehler eingesehen und will Ihnen eine gute Frau sein“, murmelt Anya, auch wenn ihr bei den Worten die Galle emporsteigt, und lehnt sich ein Stück weiter nach vorne bis sie ganz nah an Jäger dran ist, jeden dunkleren und helleren Flecken in dem Blau seinen Augen und jede noch so kleine Verunstaltung in seinem Gesicht sehen kann und seinen unregelmäßigen Atem gegen ihre Lippen spürt.</p>
<p>Ihre Nähe lässt ihn nicht kalt, bemerkt Anya mit grausamer Genugtuung und sie lehnt sich noch ein Stück vor als wolle sie ihn küssen, nur um im letzten Moment zurückzuzucken und scheinbar erschrocken die Hand auf ihren Mund zu legen.</p>
<p>„Verzeihung“, meint sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand „wie schrecklich unsittlich von mir!“</p>
<p>Jägers übliche Strammheit hat sich nun vollends aufgelöst. Seine Wangen schimmern rötlich, seine Pupillen sind groß und sein Atem geht schwer als sei er gerannt. Er muss dreimal schlucken ehe er ein Wort hervorbringt.</p>
<p>„Es… ist in Ordnung“, stößt er hervor und Anya muss sich sehr beherrschen nicht zu grinsen oder gar anzufangen drüber zu lachen. Aber wie kann sie ihn jetzt endlich loswerden?</p>
<p>„Ihre Übung!“</p>
<p>„Was?“, fragt Jäger dümmlich, die Augen glasig und auf Anyas entblößte Schulter gerichtet. Sie bedeckt sie mit der Decke und endlich kann er seine Augen wieder von ihr reißen.</p>
<p>„E-es tut mir so leid, ich wollte Sie nicht von Ihrer Arbeit abhalten“, fährt Anya mit ihrer Schauspielerei fort und wurstelt umständlich ihr Oberteil unter der Decke hervor, um sich wieder anzuziehen, während sie sich überschwänglich bei dem Standartenführer entschuldigt, ihn so lange aufgehalten zu haben. Jäger hat eine Hand gehoben als wolle er die nun bekleidete Schulter berühren, aber er lässt es sein, als sich Anya zur Seite aus dem Bett schwingt, darauf bedacht, die Landkarte bedeckt zu lassen.</p>
<p>„Ich werde hier noch ein wenig aufräumen bis Sie wiederkommen, Herr Standartenführer“, sagt Anya und läuft zu dem runden Tisch, um dort zwei Gläser einzusammeln. Sie läuft hierhin und dorthin, redet zu Jäger als läge ihr etwas daran ihm eine gute Gattin zu werden und sieht aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Jäger sich langsam erhebt und ein Grinsen beginnt sein Gesicht zu erhellen.</p>
<p>Jäger streicht sich kurz die Uniform glatt, greift Anya am Arm und zwingt sie dazu ihn anzusehen</p>
<p>„Sagte ich es doch“, meint er und seine Zähne blitzen „Du bist meine Jagdbeute, Anya.“</p>
<p>Anya lächelt kurz darauf.</p>
<p>„Sprechen wir später weiter darüber. Es gibt viel zu tun.“</p>
<p>Das Grinsen schwindet, aber Jäger lässt von ihr ab.</p>
<p>„Da hast du Recht. Bis später, Frau Jäger.“</p>
<p>Damit wendet er sich um und ist zur Türe hinaus. Anya atmet erleichtert auf. Endlich ist er weg! Kurz geht sie zur Tür, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand da ist, dann dreht sie sich um und fischt die Landkarte unter der Bettdecke hervor. Mit der Landkarte in der Hand starrt sie einen Moment lang auf die durchwühlten Laken.</p>
<p>Ein paar Augenblicke später verlässt sie das Quartier des Standartenführers um nie wieder zu kommen. Das Bett ist frisch bezogen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>